Autumn
by Capitu
Summary: Harry and Ron celebrate a special day. *SLASH* Harry/Ron. Sequel to Perfect.


Title: " Autumn " 

Author: Capitu

Rating: PG- 13

Paring: Harry and Ron

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling

Summary: Harry and Ron celebrate a special day. *SLASH*

A/N: Series: Sequel to Perfect. You do not have to have read that for this to make sense, but it will probably help.

" AUTUMN "

"How are you? Are you feeling ok?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Y. . .yes, I am perfect. How do I look?" Harry asked her while he shook *imaginary* dust from his tuxedo.

"Absolutely stunning." She said smiling at the sight of Harry so nervous.

Finally it was the wedding day. Harry and Hermione had been planning this day for almost four months. With help of Mrs. Weasley everything was perfect. It was the perfect day, it was one of the first days of Autumn, and the wedding ceremony and the reception was out doors at the Burrow. Ron was by all means as enthusiastic as Harry but he left the details to Hermione, Harry and his mother. Of course by the end, this wedding seemed to involve Harry and the whole Weasley clan. Hermione was Harry's 'best man' and Ron's was one of the twins. "I would love that the two of you could be, but only one can, so please *you* figure out which one." Said Ron to them.

The ceremony wasn't big. Only the really important people in their life would attend. Harry and Ron agreed on that point, this was an occasion to share with the people that they loved and loved them. The Dursleys wouldn't assist. Though they had been invited, Harry allowed Mrs. and Mr. Weasley to invite them only because he was complete sure that his 'relatives' would refuse. And this was fine with him. Since he and Ron had met and then got *together* the Weasley family, Hermione, Sirius and Hargrid had become his real family.

Harry and Ron were wearing identical black tuxedos. Only one difference between them. Harry's was white traditional tie, and Ron's was black.

Hermione had insisted on doing a rehearsal Friday night. So everything was ready. At sunset Ron would be standing at the altar that was made of white wood and Harry without a 'wedding march' would walk to him.

**********

Ginny knocked the door, "Ron, can I come in?"

"Yes, Ginny," said Ron opening the door, "Please come."

"You look so handsome, Ron," she said, her eyes wet. 

"Ginny. . ." Ron said, he never really had talked to her about her young crush on Harry. Though he and Harry had begun their relationship long after Ginny had gotten over her special 'sympathy' for Harry, he always wanted to talk to her about this, "I wanted to tell you. . ." but Ginny interrupted him.

"Don't say anything Ron," said her smiling "is not necessary." And they hugged. Ron could feel tears in his eyes, he sighed, trying to gain control. He was so nervous.

**********

"Harry what is that?!" said Hermione horrified.

"What?!" asked Harry feeling the same horror even without knowing why.

"Harry, your shoes!!!" said Hermione pointing the spot where Harry was standing "Oh, my god, Harry you forgot to change your shoes," Hermione exclaimed.

"Ah, Hermione," he sighed deeply, "you scared the hell out of me. No I didn't." he said trying to calm his breath.

"Harry, you look beautiful. Your tux, even your hair, everything, but God forbid you should get married in those old shoes." She said sternly, "Were they Dudley's?" 

Harry looked at them. They were old and kind of out of fashion. But they were his only pair of 'formal' shoes. _But I wore them to the Yule Ball!_ Harry thought, and them his brain answered him _'Yes, but you were wearing a long robe, and no one could see your trainers!!' _Harry made a face.

"Hermione do something!" he said pleading.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry I can clean them, but I can't make them new." She answered.

_How could this detail pass Hermione?_ He thought. A guilty blush crept over Harry's face. How could he forget to buy new shoes?!

Ron was at the Burrow, where once it was his room. Harry was at their flat in London. Easy enough Harry and Hermione would Apparate when the time came.

Harry started pacing around the room scanning every corner like he was excepting to find a pair of black shining shoes size 9 at any time right there in the middle of the room. It was useless. Finally Harry stopped turning around and walked to the living room. He looked at the magic clock that Dumbledore had given them when they moved in at their new flat, he read 'If you are quick, you can make it'.

Hermione read it too with her mouth hanging open. She didn't even want to start thinking in what other occasions that line could be applied. But she got the message clear. The mission: buy new shoes.

Harry apparated at the changing room in the store where they bought the tuxedos (luckily empty at the time), and quickly bought the first black shoes that fitted him with some money that Hermione loaned him. While Hermione apparated at the Burrow and walked casually to the altar and stood opposite Ron. And they waited.

The few minutes that passed between Hermione's apparition and Harry's felt like hours to Ron, not because he had doubts about Harry showing up, because he was nervous. He knew Harry too well and he knew that Harry loved him, and never crossed in his mind the thought of Harry hurting him in that way.

Harry apparated and walked to the altar. The sun was about to go down and made Ron's every single hair shine in the most amazing shade of gold red. And nothing else mattered, not the new shoes, not being surrounded by such wonderful people, some crying like Mrs. Weasley, some proud like Sirius, some moved like Hermione and even some impatient like Fred and George. No, nothing else, because when Harry looked at Ron their eyes locked on to each other no one else existed.

The local vicar would perform the ceremony. He had become friends with Mr. Weasley. When degnoming the garden one gnome that ran away bit his leg.

"I, Harry Potter, take you, Ronald Weasley, as my partner in life. You have brought joy to my life, and showed me real meaning of friendship." And saying that Harry slid a gold ring onto Ron's finger.

"I, Ronald Weasley, take you Harry Potter, as my partner in life. And promise to love you all my life and beyond, I promise you try to make you happy, as happy as you make me every day since the day I met you." He put the gold ring on Harry's finger.

"I now pronounce you married" said the vicar

Ron leaned to kiss Harry. Their mouths brushing against each other 'I love you' Harry felt rather than heard Ron say.

Mrs. Weasley eyes were wet and the whole crowd clapped their hands the moment they kissed. She knew they were still too young, but she also knew that it was true love. 

Harry and Ron had never danced. In the At the Yule Ball they danced with Hermione and some other friends, but tonight it was the first time for both them *together*.

They really were a sight to see. The love between them was tangible. And so romantic, so perfect for each other.

Later that night when only the Weasleys and Hermione were sitting in a table, when the gold glow made the environment even more magic, and the fairies started to leave the flowers on the tables Mr. Weasley made a toast. "To Ron and Harry Weasley."

Charlie, a little pissed on butter beer said after the toast, "So, when you guys are going to need a cradle?. . ."

FIN


End file.
